


The Time Is Now

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Babies, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis is mid-one night stand when he finds out he's going to be an uncle in a matter of minutes.





	The Time Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading prompts and this one reminded me of the opening of the first episode of the U.S. Queer as Folk so I decided to go with this drabbly fluffy version of it.

It felt like the best night of Louis’ life. Pressed up against the wall of his apartment before the door even shut behind them, somehow lips attached perfectly to all of his sensitive spots along his neck and jaw. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on desperately into it. 

This guy, though! He’d flirted with him across the bar with coy looks and gestures until his friends had finally paid their tab and made to leave. He’d stayed behind and the rest got them to where they were. Gorgeous with dimples was wearing sinfully tight jeans and a stretched V neck tshirt that showed a glimpse of his chest tattoos and Louis was already in love. 

They’d barely exchanged names before they were in a cab on their way back to Louis’ apartment. He’d tipped the driver a little extra for the scene they’d caused in his backseat, unable to keep their hands and lips off each other even for the 10 minute ride. Louis had no regrets. 

Harry–or was it Henry?– dropped down to his knees and pushed his shirt up to mouth along his jeans while his fingers went to work on the zipper. They thudded to the ground with just a pull thanks to the weight of his phone and wallet around his ankles and then he was surrounded by wet heat and sinfully soft lips. 

“Oh god,” he groaned and dug his fingers into short cropped hair just long enough on top to get a grip. Yes, this was exactly what he’d been needing. Quick and dirty and obscene– the best stress reliever. 

His phone started to vibrate against the hard floor still inside his jeans and Harry–or Hayden?– pulled off and looked up at him with the most attractive bedroom eyes he’d ever seen. 

“You need to get that?” he asked. 

“No, no, ignore it,” Louis rushed out and pulled him back to more important matters. 

Fuck, this guy was fantastic with his tongue, so eager and enthusiastic and definitely top five blow jobs already and he hadn’t even come yet. 

As soon as the annoying buzzing stopped, his phone began to ring again. The vibration was enough that it wiggled it’s way out of his pocket and was soon buzzing loudly directly against the floor. 

“You sure you don’t want to…?” he pulled off again and motioned towards the phone. 

“No, keep going,” Louis pulled him back again and groaned loudly when the momentary cold air was again replaced by his warm mouth. 

His phone kept buzzing against the floor and it was making it really difficult to concentrate on the amazing orgasm he was more than ready to have. He moaned louder to drown out the sound and deeper when hand slid around to grip his ass cheeks. His head hit the wall with a thunk and he closed his eyes. Just a few small thrusts of his hips and he was coming down Harry’s–or Harrison?– mouth. 

He pulled off and looked up at Louis with swollen lips and glossy eyes, already looking wrecked and Louis was only just getting started. 

His phone buzzed along the floor again. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to—” 

“No, fuck it.” 

Louis went to kick the phone away but Harry grabbed it. 

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to snoop but this text says ‘the baby is coming’?” 

He held the phone out for Louis to see and his eyes went wide. Shit. Oh shit. There were eleven missed calls and a string of text messages from his sister starting hours ago. She was in labour!! 

“Oh my god! My sister’s in labour! My first niece or nephew!!” 

Louis hopped while trying to pull up his jeans, frantic even though he had nothing to pack up for himself to take to the hospital. 

“I’m really sorry, but I have to go. I’m really into you, I really am, but I have to get to the hospital.” 

“Your sister is having a baby? I love babies!!” he rose to his feet with an expression of pure gleeful excitement on his face. 

“Yeah I’m excited! There hasn’t been a baby in my family for years!” 

“Let’s go then! Hurry! Hurry!!” 

He started to herd Louis out the door while Louis fiddled with his phone to request an Uber. He hoped he hadn’t missed the birth. It hadn’t even been on his mind when he went out, she was a week early! He’d promised he’d be there for her and for his new god baby and she’d be so pissed if she found out he was getting fucked while she suffered through labour. 

“I’m so sorry,” Louis apologized again when they made it out to the sidewalk. “Can I get a raincheck on this? Your phone number or something? Maybe we can continue this another night.” 

“Yeah! ‘Course!” 

He rattled off his phone number and Louis saved it quickly into his phone as the Uber pulled up. He practically dove into the car and when he went to say goodbye and offer another apology, Harry wasn’t standing on the sidewalk. His face fell for a moment until the door on the opposite side opened and Harry was climbing into the backseat with him. 

“Make it quick! There’s a baby coming!” he told the driver while Louis stared at him. After a second he just shrugged, getting to the hospital was more important than asking why he was in the car. 

He jumped out and followed Louis in when they arrived at the hospital too and Louis just shrugged as they jogged up to reception and then towards the elevators. 

“My heart is pounding,” Harry said with a huge smile on his face, “This is so exciting!” 

Louis let his joy be infectious and smiled back, his eyes squinting happily it was so big. It really was exciting. 

His sister was in a room already by the time they made it past all the security, a buddle cuddled in her arms. 

“Oh my god, I missed it,” Louis exclaimed and rushed over to her side. 

“That’s okay. They wouldn’t have let you come into the room anyway. You haven’t missed much.” 

He peered into the little bundle and his heart melted at the tiny scrunched up face that greeted him. With little puckered lips and button nose, he’d never loved anything more. 

“Do you have a name yet?” Louis asked as the bundle was passed to him. He cradled it protectively in his arms with more care than he’d ever given anything else. 

“We haven’t decided. We were thinking either Darcy or Diana.” 

“I’ve always liked Darcy,” Harry spoke up from behind him and everyone in the room looked up like they were just now noticing Louis’ guest. 

“Who is this?” Lottie’s brows knit in confusion and looked up at Louis. 

“Uh, this is, um, Harold?” he glanced up at him. 

“It’s Harry, actually. Nice to meet you, your baby is lovely. Congratulations!” 

Harry held out his hand and Lottie shook it while eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Sorry, we were in the middle of… things… when you called.” 

“You brought your one night stand with you??” She exclaimed. Louis winced. 

“Well… More like he just came?” 

“I love babies and I was so excited for Louis!” Harry answered with the same enthusiasm he’d had before. 

“Oh my god,” Lottie dragged a hand down her face with a groan. 

Louis shrugged sheepishly. 

“She’s absolutely perfect!” Harry gushed over his shoulder and Louis just grinned. 

Sure it was a little weird, but Louis actually found it a bit endearing. Afterall, it wasn’t the weirdest first date he’d ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/186004794577/show-chapter-archive)


End file.
